The Voice
by TarDOS4life
Summary: What if Chell decided to express her feelings through words instead of murdering?


THE VOICE

CHAPTER ONE

"Don't. Do it." GLaDOS said in a surprisingly calm tone. Chell was almost to the button and had every intent to push it as soon as she got there. "Nah, don't listen to her, press the button!" Came the cheery voice of Wheatley from the core transfer receptacle. Chell gestured to GLaDOS as if to say 'Do you really think I would listen?'. Chell laughed internally, he was such a moron sometimes.

Chell was just a few feet away from the button now and the panels surrounding it were just about to block her path when she stepped on to the pedestal. She decided to have a little fun with GLaDOS before... she faltered, she really didn't know exactly what she was going to do but judging by her many (failed) attempts to keep Chell away from the button, she guessed it must be pretty bad. She hovered her hand over the patterned red button as GLaDOS gave her a glare that could kill as she teased her by putting her hand on the button, but not pushing it. That's when she saw it. A panel in the corner shifted slightly in her direction. She didn't know why and didn't want to find out.

Chell kept her eye on the panel and got ready to do it. She put her hand on the button and took a deep breath. She was just putting pressure on the button when the panel lunged forward with unimaginable speed but froze just inches away from her face when she had pressed it.

"Stalemate resolved"

GLaDOS gave an electronic gasp as she convulsed and sparked. "Here I go!" Wheatley shouted as the receptacle lowered into the floor. "Oh wait, what if this hurts, what if this really hurts, ohh I didn't think of that..." Wheatley rambled. "Oh it will. Believe me it will." GLaDOS said, a murderous tone seeping into her voice. "Exactly how painful are we talki- AAAAAA-" Chell covered her ears to block out the screams of the personality core, only to cover them harder as GLaDOS gave a much higher and louder scream as she was ripped from the chassis. There was silence until the chassis flew out of the core transfer bay.

"WWWooOAAAAAAA" Wheatley yelled in triumph as he spun in the new body, moving the panels around the chamber as he went. "Would you look at this, I'm in control of the WHOLE facility now, giant robot, not bad eh'?" Chell gave him a nod of approval and gestured towards GLaDOS (well, her head) and gave him a questioning look. He must have misinterpreted it and instead called the lift. Chell forgot about GLaDOS as soon as she saw the doorway out of this hellish place. She got in and the doors closed. "I can't get over how small you are, very tiny and insignificant." That last part made Chell cringe. "And look, I'm a bloody genius now!" he babbled something in another language Chell guessed was Spanish. "I DON'T even know what I just said, but I can find out!" He pulled his lower eyelid (or optic lid?) up into a smile.

The elevator started slowly moving up and Chell watched as the floor grew more distant. "I still can't get over how small you are, but I'm HUGE!" Then Wheatley started laughing. And kept laughing. His laugh changed into cheesy sounding maniacal laughter that Chell couldn't help but smile at.

Until the elevator started to move down.

Wheatley looked up at her suspiciously. "Actually, why do we have to leave right now.." Chell banged the glass in frustration. They had a deal! She put him in control and he would let her go! "I, _DID_ THIS. TINY little Wheatley, _DID_ THIS." He said in an angry tone. Chell simply couldn't believe what she was hearing.

At that moment GLaDOS decided to pitch in. "You didn't _do_ anything. She did all the work." Her voice sounded strained and the covers in front of her optic didn't move like they usually did. "Oh REALLY is that what the two of you think is it?" Chell glared at the former queen of aperture. "Well maybe it's time I _DID_ something then." He said threateningly.

Time seemed to slow down as a claw started to drag GLaDOS towards many awaiting robotic arms. GLaDOS protested but Chell barely heard it. How could he!? Yes, she did try to murder Chell multiple times, but still, what was he going to do to her? Torture her? Kill her? Even a formerly murderous AI didn't deserve that kind of end. Chell's feelings of betrayal, fear, and outright rage all built up until...

"STOP!"


End file.
